The New Source
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: I skimmed through this and now I can say this is my own mini series of the series finale. Phoebe has a premonition about Cole dying. Then the Charmed Ones find out Cole is new source. The source is gone.Chapter 8 is up! This is a very beautiful chap.
1. The Premonition

The New Source  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Okay enjoy!  
  
Phoebe woke up the next morning in Cole's arms. She was relieved that the source was finally vanquished. She saw that Cole was looking at her. "Hmm usually I get up before you do sweetie." she said. Cole didn't respond. "Cole? Cole can you hear me mister?" she said. Then she pulled the covers and saw a wound on his chest. "Cole! Oh my god! Leo! Cole please wake up! Leo!" she screamed. Phoebe then woke up. She was breathing hard. Cole heard her and woke up. "Phoebe what's wrong?" he said. Phoebe threw her arms around Cole and said "Cole I had the worst dream. It was about you being killed and and.." Cole held her closely. "Shhh. Shhh. It's alright Phoebe. I'm right here with you." he said. "Cole it just felt so real. I was watching you die on this bed." she said. "Phoebe that's never going to happen." he said. Cole kissed her on the forehead."The source is gone. We can all go back to a normal life." he said. "Cole I just don't want to ever lose you." Phoebe said. "Phoebe I'm  
going to be with you forever." he said "Now come here ." Phoebe layed in Cole's arms for the rest of the night she never let go of him.  
  
The next morning Phoebe went downstairs and saw Piper. "You seem happy today what's up?" she asked. "Phoebe today I'm going to the doctors to see if I'm pregnant with Leo's baby! Piper said. "Oh my god Piper that's such great news!" Phoebe said. They both hugged. "So what happened last night? Leo and I heard you screaming. What happened?" Piper asked. "I had a sort of dream premonition." Phoebe said. "About what?" Piper asked. "About Cole lying on our bed dying. He had a chest wound and I kept calling for Leo and when he finally came..." Phoebe said. She started to break into tears. "Phoebe what happened?" Piper asked. "He was too late. Cole had died before Leo could heal him." Phoebe said. Piper went over to her and hugged her. "I'm just so scared Piper. I mean I know we destoryed the source but there is going to be another source. Which means we may be in danger." Phoebe said. "Phoebe you and I know that the demons would probaly fight over who gets to be the source and  
probaly start to kill each other." Piper said. "You're right I mean Cole isn't a demon anymore so he'll be safe." Phoebe said. Cole was right outside listening on to the conversation. Cole knew he had his demon-half again. He was still high on the hienarchy. "Hey Cole." Paige said. "Oh hey Paige." he replied. Paige walked into the kitchen. "Paige guess what?" Piper said. "I'm finally allowed to have men over." Paige said. "No but you may be an aunt." Piper replied. "What you mean your..." Paige said. "Well I'm going to the doctors today to see if I am." Piper replied. Paige hugged Piper. Leo orbed into the kitchen. "I just got news from the elders about the new source." he said. "Who's the new source?" Paige asked. Leo sighed and said " The new source is.......  
  
Cliffhanger! Who is the new source? Will Phoebe's premonition come true? Review this and chapter 2 will be up. 


	2. This Can't Be!

This Can't Be!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
"Phoebe you may not want to hear this." Leo said. "Leo don't be ridiculous. I need to know so then I can get ready." Phoebe said. "The new source is Belthazor." Leo said. "That's impossible. I mean we destoryed Belthazor about a month ago." Piper said. "Well it appears Seer the person who helped us gave Cole an opportunity to help bring the hollow back and save you Phoebe." Leo said. "I knew I should have never told him." Phoebe said. "Honey you had to otherwise we would have never know that the source was going to come." Piper said. "Cole's the new source?" Paige said. "Well his human-half isn't. He's a demon again.And since he's highest on the hienarchy he's the new source." Leo said. "Does Cole even know he is the source?" Phoebe asked. "No he doesn't. Seer could come any minute." Leo said. "So wait either we have to vanquish Seer or we have to...." Paige said. "Vanquish Cole's demon-half." Phoebe said. "Oh no. No bitch is going to keep me from my appointment." Piper said  
"What appointment? Piper are you okay?" Leo said. "Yeah I'm fine it's just you know the talk we had about starting a family?" Piper said. "You're not..." Leo said. "I'm going to find out soon enough." Piper said. "Wow." Leo said. They both kissed. Paige saw that Phoebe was about to cry. "Tissue." she said "Here Phoebe. Don't cry now." Phoebe took the tissue and wiped her eyes. "It's just I haven't told you what I told Piper yet." Phoebe said. "Phoebe I can tell them if you want me too." Piper said. "No it's okay." Phoebe said "I had a dream premonition of Cole with a wound on his chest. I kept calling for Leo and when he finally came he was too late." Paige held Phoebe to comfort her. "It's gonna be hard now. I mean we have defeated the source but my fiance is the new source and I can't kill him. I can't lose Cole. Not after we lost...." Phoebe said. "Prue." Piper said. "I just can't handle it." Phoebe said. "It was your destiny to defeat the source and you did. But there  
are many other obstacles. Right now we can live a normal life." Leo said.  
  
Meanwhile in Seer's lair. "I see that your love is heartbroken to find out that you are the new source." Seer said. "I didn't promise you that I'd be the new source." Cole said. "But you were highest in the hienarchy. Now every demon listens to you." Seer said. "But I was told that I could stay on the good side." Cole said. "You can stay on the good side. You can be the source of good and evil." Seer said. "How can that be?" Cole said. "You decide for yourself." Seer said. Cole shimmered back to the manor. He shimmered into Phoebe's room where he saw Phoebe crying. "Cole I've found out what you did for me." she said. "Phoebe I did this because I love you and I don't want to harm you." he said "I had no other choice." Phoebe then said "Cole I don't want to vanquish you. I love you." Cole touched her face. "Even if you do have to kill me I want you to remember that the ring I gave you represnted my love for you." he said. "I can't lose you Cole. I mean after Prue I can't lose  
you." she said. "Phoebe it's a choice that you have to make." he said. Cole shimmered away.   
  
Phoebe went downstairs. "Leo!" she said. "What is it Phoebe?" he said. "Do I have to vanquish Cole?" she said. "His demon half you do but I'm afraid that his human-half may not make it." he said. Piper opened the front door and came in. "I've got the results I'm............  
  
Cliffhanger! Okay will Phoebe have to vanquish Cole? Is Piper pregant? Are the demons planning something aganist Cole? Stay tuned. 


	3. The New Start

The New Start  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I live for this show. Okay enjoy!  
  
"I'm pregnant." Piper said. Leo ran up to her and hugged her. "Piper we finally get to start a family." Leo said. "Yeah but what about Mr. New Source? Piper said. "Honey Cole didn't want to be the new source. Seer lied to him saying he would only be a demon. But since he was so high in the hienarchy he has to be the new source." Phoebe said. Cole shimmered in. "Cole what's wrong?" Phoebe said. "Wait."Cole replied. A demon then shimmered in and said "Die Belthazor!" The demon threw an energy ball. Cole jumped and threw an energy ball back at the demon. The demon was destoryed. "Not this again." Piper said. "Cole what's happening here. I thought you were the new source. Aren't the demons suppose to obey you?" Phoebe said. "Phoebe I've done many good things and now the demons are plotting my death." Cole said. "No it's just like my premonition. Cole I won't let you die." Phoebe said. "So wait you're telling me you're not going to be the source of evil but of good?" Piper said.  
"I don't know but the demons are plotting aganist me I could die any minute." Cole said. "Piper I can't let Cole die." Phoebe said. "Phoebe you may not have any choice." Piper said. "Cole I can't handle this now. I can't lose you too." Phoebe said. Phoebe ran to Cole's arms. Cole held her in his arms. "I love you Phoebe you know that. That's why I risked my life for you." Cole said. "I can't lose you. I can't lose you." Phoebe said. "Um Cole why don't you shimmer Phoebe into her room and talk." Piper said. Cole then shimmered Phoebe and himself to Phoebe's room.   
  
Piper and Leo went into the sun room. "Leo I'm getting a little worried for Phoebe." Piper said. "I think she's afraid to lose Cole cause he's really been the only man that she's ever loved so much." Leo said. "Just like when I almost lost you. I was so scared. I didn't wanna leave your side." she said. "But I'm still here. That's all that matters." he said. "Leo, Phoebe is going to be heartbroken if we have to vaquish Cole. Or if..." she said. "The demons get him first." he replied. Piper went over to Leo and hugged him. "I just hope we can still get Cole to live." Piper said "Where's Paige? I haven't heard from her since this morning." Leo then said "I think she went out." Piper then rolled her eyes "Oh yeah she went to go see Glen today." she said.   
  
Meanwhile in Phoebe's room Cole and Phoebe were talking. "Remember what I said before Phoebe." he said. Cole lifted her hand and said "This ring represented my love for you even when I'm gone." Phoebe held his hand. "Cole I just want us to last for a lifetime. I want us to be together forever. I wanted to start a family with you. I wanted to be in your arms every night." she said. "Phoebe that's what I wanted to but I'm the new source and by gods will the elders won't let me marry you." he said. "Unless they know that evil tricked you." she said. "Phoebe what do you mean?" he asked. Phoebe got up from Cole's arms. "I mean the elders know that you're an innocent. So if evil tricked you they'll protect you." she said. Cole was still confused. Suddenly a demon shimmered in and had a knife near Phoebe's neck. "Say goodbye to your witch Belthazor." the demon said. The demon slit Phoebe's neck. "Ahhh!" Phoebe cried. Leo heard her and orbed up to her room.   
  
Cole threw an energy ball and destoryed the demon. Leo went up to Phoebe and healed her. "Cole. Where are you?" Phoebe said. Cole went up to her and held her. Paige and Piper walked into the room. "I know what's happening." Cole said. "What do you mean?" Paige asked. "The demons are plotting to kill you guys first. And then they'll kill me." Cole said. "Leo why don't you check it out with the elders." Piper said. Leo orbed out. Paige take Phoebe to the kitchen. Phoebe stood up slowly and Paige held her for support. "Cole I'm expecting to have a baby. You're the new source and the demons aren't obeying you." Piper said. "Piper I didn't want to tell Phoebe this but you guys have to destory me." Cole said. "What? But Cole we only have to destory your demon side." Piper said. "Even so my human form wouldn't make it." Cole said. He then shimmered out. "What am I going to tell Phoebe?" Piper thought.   
  
Cliffhanger! Will Phoebe be able to make a choice? Why are the demons so determined to kill Cole? Stay tuned for chapter 4. 


	4. The Breakdown

Disclaimer: This is chapter 4 to this story. Okay enjoy.  
  
Phoebe was downstairs with Paige and she just stared into space. "I don't know what to do know. I can't kill Cole." Phoebe said. Piper went down to the kitchen and listened on to the conversation. "I mean asking my spirits to come back if I should marry him or not was a lot to go through. I even asked him if he was keeping something from me. But he lied to me." Phoebe said. "Phoebe he only lied to you cause he wanted to protect you." Paige said. "I know that but if I have to destory Cole then I might as well ." Phoebe said. Piper knew she had to talk to Phoebe. "Phoebe I just talked to Cole." Piper said. "Is he okay? Do we need a spell?" Phoebe asked. "No no. It's just he's sorta the new source. And our destiny was to defeat the source. But somehow his soul got into Cole's soul." Piper said. "What? He told me Seer lied to him and he had to become the source." Phoebe said. "No the source took over his body. Now Seer is just testing his strength for his love for you." Piper said. "Which means...." Paige said. "I may have to vanquish Cole if the old source takes control of Cole completely." Phoebe said. "Phoebe we have no choice." Piper said. " I have to do what I need to. But I will not let the love of my life die." Phoebe said. She walked out of the house. Leo orbed in and said "Cole is trying his best to fight the source and so far he's got him under control. He had the throne and we destoryed the enemy. But now...." Piper had a serious look on her face "Seer is going to force him to tell the demons to kill us." Piper said.  
  
Cole shimmered in the lair and saw Seer. "Master I am at your service." Seer said. "Then just answer me this. Why are the demons not obeying me?" Cole asked. "Perhaps since you have betrayed them before. They wish not to obey you." Seer said. "Then what am I going to do?" Cole said. "Remember the old source is still in your soul." Seer said. "And I have him under control." Cole said. "But will you be able to protect your witch?" Seer said. Cole shimmered out. Phoebe was sitting in the sun room looking at her ring. Cole shimmered in. "Phoebe." he said. Phoebe ran to Cole's arms. He held her close and tight. "Cole I can't kill you. I can't lose you." she said. "Piper told her." he thought. "Cole I can't lose you." Phoebe said. Piper,Paige,and Leo heard Phoebe from the kitchen and they ran to the sun room. They saw that Phoebe was sobbing uncontrolabley in Cole's arms. Piper then went over to Phoebe and held her. Cole stood up. " She can't handle this Cole. She loves you too much. We all can't lose you." Piper said. "All of you?" Cole asked. "Of course all of us. You're like family to us. And if we lost you it would almost be like losing Prue." Piper said. Paige went over to Phoebe and Piper. "It's okay Phoebe." Paige said. Cole went over to Leo "They can't lose you Cole. I mean even if you don't want to believe it. They all love you. Especially Phoebe." Leo said. Cole looked at them as Piper and Paige were trying to comfort Phoebe. They started crying themselves because of the thought of losing Cole.  
  
Okay please review this and chapter 5 will be up. 


	5. Uh Oh..... This isn't too good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I totally love this show. Here is chapter 5 of my mini series for the series finale of Charmed.  
  
It was early morning. Phoebe was downstairs in the living room. Piper came downstairs and said "Pheebs what are you doing it's 5:00 o'clock in the morning." Phoebe still had a blank look on her face. "Earth to Phoebe." Piper said. "Cole's gone Piper." Phoebe said. "What?" Piper said. "Cole's gone. I woke up and touched his bedside and he was gone." Phoebe said "What if the demons got him." Phoebe starting to get tears in her eyes. Leo orbed down with Paige. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "Cole's gone." Piper said. Paige went over to Phoebe and started to comfort her. "Leo I can't stand to see her like this. We have to vaquish Cole. But we have to somehow save Cole's human-half too." Piper said. Leo and Piper just stared at Phoebe and Paige. Paige gave a look to them. It was a look of concern.  
  
Cole had shimmered to the Seer's lair. "What brings you this early?" she asked. "I can't stand to see my love heartbroken." he said. Cole put his hand under Seer's chin and start to lift her. "What are you doing?" she said softly. "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." he replied. He threw Seer to the ground and it knocked her unconcious. He then threw a fireball. Seer's screams echoed through the underworld. A demon shimmered in but only this time he did not attack. "Why do you not attack me?" Cole asked. "You have killed. Demons all over have heard the screams. You are now worthy of our trust." the demon said. Inside of Cole's body he was still trying to fight the source/Cole from taking complete control. "Leave me." Cole said. The demon left. Cole fell on his knees. He was fighting the source/Cole from taking complete control of him.  
  
*Cole's mind*  
  
Cole walked around the lair and saw the source/Cole. "You'll never win. I'll never leave Phoebe." Cole said. "Oh but this is just the beginning Belthazor." The source/Cole said "I will take complete control of you. Then I'll kill your little witch." The source/Cole hit him and he fell to the ground.  
  
*Out of Cole's Mind*  
  
Cole shimmered back to the manor.  
  
  
  
Phoebe,Piper,and Paige were in the kitchen. Leo orbed to see the elders. Piper was making coffee and tea. Phoebe was staring into space and Paige was calling her work to see if she could get the day off. "Here Phoebe drink this." Piper said. Piper handing her a cup of chamomile tea. "It'll calm you down." Piper said. Phoebe took a sip out of it. "Well I can take the day off. Or just as long as I need too." Paige said. "What did you say?" Piper asked. "I told my boss that I was having some personal problems at home so I needed the day off." Paige said. "That's great. You can stay here and help me comfort Phoebe." Piper said. Phoebe still stared into space. "Where is he? Where is Cole?" Phoebe said. "Phoebe it's okay. He'll come back." Paige said. Cole shimmered into the living room. He was still fighting the source/Cole.  
  
Leo orbed into the kitchen. "I have some bad news." Leo said. "Oh great just what we need." Piper said sarcasticly. "Piper I'm serious. Cole is close to losing the battle with the source in him. We could lose Cole any second now." Leo said. "Phoebe you have to make this desicion now." Piper said. Phoebe gave a deep sigh. "I'll do what I have to do." Phoebe said "I just hope I'll be able to live to talk about it." Phoebe ran out of the kitchen and saw Cole. "Phoebe..." Cole said. Phoebe ran over to him and hugged him. Cole held her close. "She's calm." Cole thought "Chamomile tea." Phoebe looked up at him. "I love you Cole. I will save you. Even if it's the last thing I do." Phoebe said. They kissed passionately. Phoebe went upstairs. Suddenly Cole was sent to the lair again.  
  
When Cole got there he saw someone with a black cloak on. He prepared a fire ball. "You can't kill me now." a voice said. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm the new seer." Oracle said. "My my my. Belthazor. I serve you now. It'll be my pleasure." she said seductively. Oracle licked her lips. She took off the cloak revealing a shiny white diamond dress. "I'll be more better than your witch. You just wait and see." she said. Cole shimmered out with a smirk on his face.  
  
Cliffhanger. Has the source taken control of Cole's body completely? Will Phoebe make the right desicion? And aren't you shocked that Oracle is the new seer? Oh well. Review this chapter and chapter 6 will be up! 


	6. The Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Here is chapter 6 of The New Source.  
  
Cole fought the source as best as he could. But he was still too weak to defeat the source. The source somehow loved Oracle as Cole loved Phoebe.  
  
*Cole's Mind*  
  
"Let me talk to my love." the source/cole said. "And what if I don't?" Cole said. "I tried to be nice Belthazor. But you just wouldn't let me." the source/cole said "I'll be taking control of this body for a while." He knocked out Cole and the source took control of his body.  
  
*Out of Cole's mind*  
  
Phoebe still thought of her desicion. She knew that somehow she had to get Cole to fight the source. But she just couldn't think of it. Piper came and knocked on the door. "Hey Pheebs." Piper said. "Hey." Phoebe replied. Piper walked in. "I see you're looking at a picture of you and Cole." she said. "It's the only thing to remember the love we had." she replied. "You mean the love you still have." Piper said. "I don't know cause Cole could have lost already." Phoebe said. "Don't worry he'll be fine." Piper replied. "I hope." Piper thought. Piper held Phoebe.  
  
The source who now had complete control of Cole's body shimmered to the lair. He saw Oracle laying sideways on table. He smiled. Oracle knew that smile from anywhere. "Master" she said "You have come back." The source then said "Only for a short period of time. Belthazor will awake any moment." Oracle touched his face. "Oh how I've missed you." she said. "And I missed you." he replied. They kissed with such passion. "That should hold you for a while." she said seductively. "But not for long." he said. They kissed again.  
  
*Cole's mind*  
  
Cole woke up and could feel himself touching Oracle. He watched in horror of what the source had done. Since he had awaken and knew he had to stop the source. He saw the source/cole and knocked him out. Cole had control of the body again.  
  
*Out of Cole's mind*  
  
He noticed that he was still holding Oracle so he let her go. "My love is gone. My new master has come back." she thought. "You won't see the source anytime soon. You work for me now." Cole said. "And it'll still be my pleasure." Oracle replied.  
  
Cole shimmered out to the manor.  
  
Phoebe still looked at the picture of her and Cole. "Wait." she thought "I got it. I know how to save Cole!"  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! I know what to write but I'll just leave you hanging for a bit. Okay I need 10 reviews and chapter 7 will be up. 


	7. The Plan and Desicion

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. Okay enjoy chapter 7.  
  
Phoebe got the picture out of the picture frame. "I know what I'm going to do." Phoebe thought "I just hope it'll be enough to save Cole." Phoebe walked out of her room. "Phoebe?" Paige said. "Oh hi Paige." Phoebe replied. "By any chance do you have a plan yet?" Paige asked. "I guess I do." Phoebe said. She thought for a few seconds. "Go get Piper we'll talk about this downstairs." Phoebe said.  
  
Once they were downstairs Phoebe started to pour her heart out with her plan and how much she wanted it to work. "So you see it'll get Cole so strong that the source with have to go to another void." Phoebe said. Piper nodded. Paige then said "But are you sure that's going to work? I mean the last time you tried that Cole was in his full demonic form." Phoebe then said "I know but it's worth a try." Piper went upstair to tell Leo the plan. Paige and Phoebe started to set up the crystals and preparing the spell.  
  
Cole shimmered into the lair. He saw Oracle standing near the candles. She was staring at the fire. "What do you see?" he asked. "I see..." she said "That your time as the source will not last long." Cole felt relieved but somehow angry. The source had been in Cole for so long that he almost empowered his emotions.  
  
*Cole's Mind*  
  
"Oh we can't let that happen can we?" the source/cole said. "I'll let it happen." Cole said. "No I like this body to much so I'll be taking over and I will kill the charmed ones once and for all!" the source/cole said. He knocked Cole out again.  
  
*Out of Cole's mind*  
  
The source had control of the body once again. Oracle noticed and said "My visions have grown stronger." The source went up to her "That's how they're supposed to be. You are the new seer. And you are still my love." he said. "But I'm feeling awfully sorry for Belthazor." she said with a seductive pout. The source kissed her. "It won't be long my love. I will destroy the charmed ones. And until then I'll be by your side." he said. He shimmered out and prepared to attack the charmed ones.  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Okay will the source suceed? Do you know Phoebe's plan? If so review and tell me what you think it is. Chapter 8 will be up soon. I know what to write once again but I'ma leave you guys hanging for a couple of days. 


	8. The Source is Gone. Cole can you hear me...

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Phoebe and Paige got the crystals set up. Paige had one in her hand so then it would actually work to trap the source. Phoebe just thought of her plan. She was desperately hoping that it would work. Piper had Leo by her side. So if they were attacked Leo would not get hurt.  
  
The source had shimmered into the manor. "Come out. Come out where ever you are Charmed ones." he said. He went up the stairs and still began to search. Paige,Piper,and Phoebe were still upstairs in the attic. They heard footsteps. "Everybody take your places." Piper said softly. All of them hid. The source had gotten into the attic. "Oh Charmed ones. I still have your poor little Belthazor in this body." he said.  
  
Phoebe wanted to jumped up right then on and she wanted to choke the source but she couldn't for 2 reasons. One it would blow her cover and two she saw Cole's face. And even if it really wasn't Cole she couldn't harm him. He just stepped into the circle of crystals. "Paige now!" Piper said. "Crystals. Circle." Paige said. She got the last crystal to the circle. The source was vulnerable. "Go ahead destory me. But that would mean you would have to destory Belthazor too." he said. Phoebe had much hatred in her eyes. "That's it you're going down you ." Phoebe said. She took out the picture out of her pocket. It was a picture of Cole and Phoebe. They were looking at each other smiling. "Cole please if you can hear me. Fight the source. Do this for mankind. Do this for your soul. Do this for us." she said while put the picture in front of his face. "It won't work witch. I'm too strong for him." he said. "No it has to work. Cole please fight!" she said.  
  
*Inside Cole's mind*  
  
Cole still laid on the ground unconcious. Until a voice woke him up. "Cole please wake up. Fight it!" a voice said. He recongnized the voice. It was Phoebe's. "Phoebe!" he said. He saw the source still in control of his body. He went over to him and hooked him.  
  
*Out of Cole's mind*  
  
Phoebe still tried to reach Cole. "Phoebe!" he said. "Cole is that you?" she said hopefully. "Yes it's me. Hurry before it's too late." he said. "But then I'll destory you." she replied. "Phoebe just do it. I can't hold him much longer." he said. She had tears in her eyes. She went over to Piper and Paige. They held hands began the spell. "Prudence,Patty,Penny,Patricia........" they all said.  
  
Brief A/N. (Okay I don't know the whole spell but hey I didn't really pay that much of attention when they said it.)  
  
Phoebe watched in horror as the source who was using Cole's body screaming in pain. "No Cole!" she yelled. Piper and Paige held her back. "Phoebe." Piper said. "No I can't let him die." she yelled. Paige held her as she saw flames come on Cole's body. Phoebe still watched. "No. Cole please don't die on me." Piper saw the spirit of the source floating around. "Uh uh uh. Phoebe the spell." Piper said. They gathered around and recited the following words  
  
"Spirits of evil and darkness  
  
Floating in the air  
  
The power of 3 will end the despair  
  
As heaven is not the place for you  
  
Your life we do undo"  
  
Another brief A/N: (My own spell. What you think?)  
  
The spirit then somehow blew up causing Paige,Piper,and Phoebe to fall. Paige got one of the crystals up. Cole laid on the ground. "Leo go over to him and heal." Piper said. Leo went over to Cole to see if he still had a pulse. "He still has a pulse." Leo said. Phoebe still had tears in her eyes. So did Piper and Paige. Phoebe went over to Cole and held his hand. "Please don't die on me Cole." Phoebe said. Leo put his hands centimeters away from Cole. The light shown and then Leo stopped. "What? Leo why did you stop?" Phoebe asked. "It's Cole. It seems as if he's gone into some kind of coma." Leo replied. "No. Cole please wake up. I need you. I love you." Phoebe said. Piper went over to Phoebe. "Cole you wake up. Don't you leave us." Piper said. Phoebe just still continued to cry and sat by Cole's side. "I love you Cole. Please don't die on me." Phoebe said softly. She touched his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Phoebe we have to get him to a bed." Piper said "Leo orb them to their room." Leo nodded and held Cole's and Phoebe's hand.  
  
They got to their room and Phoebe got Cole on the bed. "Thank you Leo." she said. Leo walked out. Phoebe held Cole close to her. She continued to say "Please don't die on me. Please don't die on me." More tears came to her eyes. She watched as Cole laid on the bed with his eyes closed. She soon fell asleep. Piper saw the Phoebe had fallen asleep. So she put the covers on Cole and Phoebe but before she did she noticed Phoebe was on the right side of the bed. So she put Cole's arms around Phoebe then she put the covers on. She kissed Phoebe on the forehead and left the room. Phoebe was crying in the inside. Piper cried herself to sleep. Leo tried to comfort her. Paige prayed to god Cole would live and she too cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning everyone slept in. Piper was too tired from the crying and so was Paige. Phoebe woke up and continued to look at Cole. She knew what Piper had done for her. Even though she couldn't feel the tightness of Cole's grasp she still was happy to be in his arms. She touched his face and kissed him again on the lips. "Cole please wake up soon. Don't leave me." she said softly.  
  
Cliffhanger. That was a very beautiful chapter. You must admit this. Okay please review and tell me what you thought. Chapter 9 will be up soon. 


End file.
